


Charlie

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: the tilt a whirl boy has a crush on the hot dog on a stick girl but doesnt even know her name





	Charlie

Everyday you saw her ride her moped down the pier with her headphones on to get to her shitty job at hotdog on a stick.

Everyday you watched her work from your own shitty job running the tilt a whirl.

You spent the summer trying to get the confidence to ask her out but you could barely talk to her.

You didn’t even know her name.

Every couple of days you would go up to the food stand on your break.

You’d order a lemonade and try to introduce yourself but she never batted an eye, too busy just trying to make it through another shift.

“Hi I’m-”

“The tilt a whirl guy,” she’d finish with a crowd of people suddenly surrounding you.

“Guess I’ll come back some other time,” you’d sighed before returning to work.

School was now only 2 weeks away and soon you would miss your opportunity.

You were walking over to hotdog on a stick, looking to the ground and talking to yourself.

“You know we’ve seen each other practically everyday this summer,” you mumbled, “and i was thinking maybe i could take you to dinner and a movie sometime-”

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t see her walking right in your path with a tray full of lemonades and corndogs.

“Oh my god,” she gasped as the lemonades spilled all over the front of your shirt, “i am so sorry,” she said dropping to the ground and trying to pick up the fallen food.

“No, no it’s my fault,” you said getting to your knee’s trying to help her.

Both of you could hear the group of college girls laughing at you guys in the background and she scolded herself for being so clumsy.

“Ignore them, they’ve probably never worked a day in thier life,” you told her making her laugh.

She finally looked you in the eyes for the first time that whole summer.

She smiled and held her hand out, “I’m Charlie by the way.”

“Nice to formally meet you Charlie, I’m Y/N… The tilt a whirl guy,” you chuckled, shaking her hand.


End file.
